


White as a Sheet

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minghao will not be shaken, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Minghao has been able to see ghosts for as long as he can remember. He's not impressed at all by the one waiting inside his new home.Written forSnapshotsChallenge 3: Supernatural.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	White as a Sheet

Minghao saw his first ghost when he was three.

His parents finally let him have his own room, but kept their door open in case he had a bad dream. He never got them. Instead, he woke up suddenly, feeling as if someone was looking at him. When the fog in his mind cleared, there was a little girl standing at the foot of his bed, staring longingly at the teddy bear he was clutching. Minghao let her play with it whenever she wanted.

As he grew up, kids and adults saw him as that strange little boy who preferred playing with his imaginary friends than actual people. He kept hearing people telling his parents that they should have Minghao see a psychiatrist, worst yet, that he should be institutionalized.

Even now, at twenty-three, he’s still not sure why his parents didn’t.

His uncanny skills weren’t all that troublesome for him, but it was for his family. They moved a lot when he was younger because his parents didn’t want him in environments that don’t let him be. In hindsight, he knows it’s because they couldn’t take the whispers and looks sent their way whenever they go out as a family. So by the time he is able, Minghao decides that it’s better for his parents to settle down so he can go off and deal with things on his own. They deserve that much for everything they’ve done for him.

Despite struggling with his social life, Minghao did well in school. Perhaps it was because he didn’t have any bad influences to drag him to parties or drive him to drink, or maybe because the nicer ghosts make better study buddies and the naughtier ones tried to feed him test answers. He even had a former algebra teacher tutor him at some point, and that one made sure to keep the cheating ghosts at bay.

His good grades led him to find a nice job, earning a significant amount of money at such a young age. Minghao did his best to save money to invest in a small apartment, his parents willingly paying for part of the lease. He promised to pay them back despite their protests.

The apartment complex is new. Some construction was still ongoing as he signed his name on the contract. The landlord assured him that they’ll be done soon, apologizing for any inconvenience.

Really, the only downside Minghao can see is how sterile the compound looks. It’s pretty peaceful, eerily so, in a sense that Minghao has yet to see one spirit. It’s a far cry from how he sees a ghost standing at practically every corner of the city, with some even daring to follow him home.

Maybe he should have set his parents here instead… or not.

“Hi!”

Minghao barely has his foot through the front door when a ghost greets him cheerily.

"Hello," he says calmly.

The ghost comically widens his eyes, stuttering as he asks how Minghao can see him.

"I've always been able to see ghosts."

"You don't get scared?"

"Maybe try saying 'boo' instead of 'hi' next time."

"You don't think being a ghost is impressive at all, huh?"

"I've seen more than enough of you already. To be honest, wearing a sheet would improve your chances of getting a reaction out of me."

"Maybe I will."

Minghao cocks an eyebrow up at that, thinking that this ghost is the most impressionable he's met. That, or he's pretty gullible.

"I'm Mingyu, by the way."

"Minghao."

"Can we be friends?"

He goes back to just a few moments ago when he thought his new place was eerily peaceful, and he figures it doesn't hurt to have some noise.

"Of course."

* * *

The years of seeing ghosts everywhere makes Minghao think he's seen everything he needs to see.

But when he returns home to find Mingyu sitting in his bed with his white sheets over his head, Minghao laughs as if it's the most amazing thing he's ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The city Minghao lives in is based on my college town and Mingyu is based on an actual sighting. o_o


End file.
